priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Skater Twin Dorothy Coord
(スケーターツインズドロシー) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. It was worn by Dorothy West in Episode 85. It resembles the Skater Twin Leona Coord, the Skater Pastel Dorothy Coord, and the Skater Pastel Leona Coord. User Appearance Top A short yellow ruffled top is worn beneath a white, pale blue, and a blue jacket with a pattern of pink, white, and blue writing spelling out Fortune Party. The cuff is yellow ruffle held with a blue and red bow. The collar is white with the same writing on it, lined in red and blue with a piece of pale blue ruffled material lining it. Worn around the neck is a pearl necklace with two large stars; one pink, one blue, along with four smaller gold stars. The Fortune Party logo is sewn to the left side of the collar. Comes with blue finger-less gloves with a gold star sewn to the top of the hand, while the cuff is white with pale blue and pale yellow lines. Bottoms A pattern skirt in four layers; the top and second is blue with the Fortune Party written in pink and blue, while the second and fourth is a striping of pale blue, white, and pale yellow. A pair of blue leggings is sewn beneath the skirt with a single white line on each leg, along with a tiny star design. Includes a red belt with gold stars lining it, along with a large blue and white ribbon accented with pale yellow and a single gold star. Shoes Pale blue roller skates with a white and pale yellow section going up the center, adorned with white stars. On each skate are several gold stars, along with glittering blue gradient line designs on each side of the foot. The wheels are lilac, held with blue markings that has small gold stars attached to them. Comes with blue stockings with Fortune Party written in pink and blue. The cuff is white, pale yellow, and pale blue with the Fortune Party Logo on each side. Accessory A blue gradient baseball cap with a white sparkle and star design coming in pale colors. In the center is a red piece to match the flap. The front of the cap is white with the Fortune Party logo on it. Game is a Pop type Super Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the 2015 Dream Parade Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T119.jpg Doreona.jpg Dorothy Birthday PPR.jpg DU715n0UQAAmb v.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.17.45.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.17.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.08.40.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.09.16.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.10.25.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.09.42.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.07.59.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.11.11.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.10.50.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.03.33.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.03.07.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.06.23.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.06.00.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.03.53.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.19.03.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.15.27.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.15.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.14.40.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.14.15.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.07.37.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.07.16.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.06.57.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.12.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.11.42.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.16.12.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.15.49.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.05.12.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.04.49.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.13.16.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.12.55.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午07.57.53.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.01.28.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.00.31.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.18.43.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.02.12.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.12.29.png Dorothy and leona use the charm.jpg Awards bestpop2.png Category:Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:Pop Coord Category:2015 Dream Parade Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Dorothy Coord Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner